


Unknowing

by Liarprince



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Quite Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarprince/pseuds/Liarprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki often watches Balder as he serenades the birds.<br/>Not quite romantic, not quite general. It can be taken differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknowing

How little he knew.

Sitting on the marble rail, plucking the harp so delicately, cooing to the gentlest birds of which still couldn’t hold a candle to the gentlest god. Soft fingertips glided along the silver-shimmer strings like sheets of gossamer as they trembled with every curl of the finger. How little he knew.

Loki watched from afar, a silent spectator of the singing son, leaning against a golden pillar as he touched a hand to his breast. How lovely. Such magnificent sounds made his withered heart swoon. But he dared not speak, nor venture from the security of the shadows. He wasn’t certain of whether or not Balder was aware of his presence, but at the same time, he didn’t care. He was sure the most beautiful god was accustomed to watchful gazes against his perfectly-curved back.

The melody then stopped. Loki watched as Balder’s sides swelled with a sigh, and he found himself unconsciously mimicking the breath. A little dove perched on Balder’s now-outstretched fingers, and he could see the twist of his cheek form a tender smile.

The bird preened itself on his fingers, lifting a wing illuminated by sunlight. Such trust, Loki thought, from such a fragile avian creature. But he knew that Balder would never harm such a beautiful bird, and the bird knew it as well. Balder couldn’t harm any living creature, so long as it was innocent and unthreatening. 

And Loki took this quality as an advantage. 

Dearest Balder, he thought, his eyelids slipping closed. How little you know of the dangers you walk among.

“Loki?”

The voice startled him, and his eyes flicked upwards to meet a cerulean gaze. The corners of his lips turned steadily upwards in a forced smile.

“Loki, my brother,” Balder called, turning slightly as his own smile grew on his features until white teeth glowed faintly. Loki pushed away from the pillar, taking his steps with caution as to not frighten the flock that had gathered around the other god.

“Half,” he corrected then, his own voice so foreign to the smooth sounds that had previously filled the courtyard. 

Balder merely chuckled. “Enough, enough,” He waved a hand, the harp slumping against his shoulder. “You needn’t be so distant from me.”

“You were aware of me, then?” he questioned, met with only a soft hum in response.

Loki paused a short distance away from the god, leaning instead against another nearby pillar. 

“One could sense your presence from miles away,” Balder continued, staring affectionately at the dove still perched on his fingers. “With such a dark cloud you carry, you worry even the smallest of creatures…” The dove hopped down onto the grass, and shortly after, took flight. Loki licked his lips.

“I don’t comprehend.”

“Brother, even I worry,” he looked up at Loki, giving a sympathetic smile. “Your mind is filled with such negative things, and you speak so…” he paused, biting the inside of his lip.

“Harshly.”

“Callously…” Balder revised, yet saying the word with certain softness.

An amused smirk found its way to Loki’s dry lips. A moment of silence passed between the two, broken only by intermittent chirps of the birds. Balder fixed his harp against his shoulder then, strumming the strings lightly before glancing to Loki.

“Any requests, dear listener?” he asked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smirked. 

“Oh, you know very well my favourites…” Loki sighed, shifting his weight. Balder merely nodded, playing a scale on the strings before beginning yet another melody. Its notes were unlike the ones played previously; it held a bit of a darker tone, but the god was able to play the piece beautifully, despite how grim it sounded.

And Loki only listened, watching closely how the birds’ numbers lessened as he grew closer, and as Balder continued to play. Very soon he was beside the god, a hand smoothing over the thick marble rail until it met an armor-clad thigh, his fingers curling subtly against the carved steel. 

Balder finished the song after a moment, his eyelids rising and noting the absence of birds, and the glimmer of black nails at the very edge of his knee. Any words that were about to be said were hushed by the other’s lips, and Balder merely returned such a gesture of affection with blithe surprise.

How little he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship weird things painfully.  
> I'm sorry.  
> They're not even romantic.
> 
> Loki doesn't romance very well anyway, what is love  
> baby don't hurt me  
> that arrow  
> mistle..toe.....


End file.
